


kitty captain

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 18+, Bottom Kita Shinsuke, Boys in Skirts, Cat Ears, Horniness, Kita in a skirt, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Miya Atsumu, Top Miya Osamu, Truth or Dare, first time posting on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kita was invited over to the twins for what he thought was a harmless hangout. however, it proved to be a lot more than that.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	kitty captain

**Author's Note:**

> hey! just a quick note, this is my first fanfic on here (:  
> if you don't like the ship going on, please leave.  
> im sorry for not using kansai dialect in this fic, i will try my best to include it in upcoming fics!!  
> this fic does involve incest, so please leave if it makes you uncomfortable.

it all started in the changing rooms after practice. aran had just picked up his bag and left, leaving kita, osamu, atsumu and suna.

"hey kita-san, come to our house to hang out! me, samu and suna are gonna be there!" atsumu said.

"fine, yeah i can come." kita responded. he felt like he would regret this at some point.

after getting changed into their school uniform, they all exited the changing rooms and started to walk back. suna, osamu and atsumu were deep in conversation and kita walked just behind them, lost in his own world. atsumu slowed down and put a hand around kita's shoulders, making kita blush.

"you okay, captain?" he asked.

"yeah."

a few minutes later, they arrived at the twins' home. they took off their shoes and went up into the twins bedroom. they watched a film at first, however kita's mind started wandering during the film. he couldn't help but think about the way atsumu's hand grasped his shoulder.

although the twins being younger than him, they were a lot bigger and more built. kita got a sense of comfort when they hugged eachother. kita's mind sometimes went beyong hugging, but he knew nothing would happen.

apparently his mind wandered a bit too far, because before he knew it the film was over. osamu decided to speak up.

"i know! let's play a game! let's play truth or dare!" 

atsumu and suna agreed to it, so kita went along with it. they all sat in a little circle on the floor.

atsumu and osamu exchanged a smirk with eachother, however suna and kita didn't seem to notice this at all.

osamu spoke "okay atsumu! you go first. you ask someone."

"okay, kita-san! truth or dare?"

oh shit. kita wasn't expecting it to fall on him straight away. but apparently it did just that.

truth was too exposing for kita. he didn't like to expose himself too much.

"dare."

osamu snorted but covered it up as a cough, and atsumu smirked. suna looked equally as confused as kita. atsumu pulled a bag out from under his bed and handed it to kita.

"go change into this in the bathroom, and come back in here."

without looking in it, he took the bag and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

he looked into the bag.

and oh my god.

cat ears. and a skirt. it was a school skirt, from the inarizaki girls' uniform.

holy shit. kita was blushing hard, he could feel it. the bag slipped from his hands and landed on the floor. he stood there for a good few minutes, before someone knocked on the door.

"hey kita, i have to head off now, mum wants me back. have fun!" kita heard suna shout it, a snicker piercing through his voice. kita scowled at the door.

"alright, take care."

kita was brought back into the real world and started to pull his trousers off, slipping the skirt up his legs. it was very short, only just covering his privates. he also slipped the headband with the cat ears on. 

oh my god what were they even thinking?

he left his trousers in the bathroom, too flustered to remember them. he opened the bathroom door and went into the bedroom.

he walked into the room.

atsumu looked him up and down, and osamu licked his lips. all kita could do was stand there, close his eyes, and be extremely flustered.

however, a few seconds later, he felt the same muscular hands that had grasped his shoulder earlier, wrapping around his waist. he opened his eyes and was greeted with atsumu kissing his lips. he kissed back obediently. he knew he shouldn't be doing this, yet it felt too good.

atsumu started backing him up, into what kita assumed was a wall, but was actually osamu. he grabbed kita's waist and started sucking on his neck. kita had to stand on his tiptoes to reach atsumu's lips.

osamu then let go of him and atsumu carried kita over to his bed.

"can we fuck you?" atsumu asked. kita nodded.

kita knew he shouldn't be doing this, and he'd probably regret it, but there was no going back.

atsumu unbuttoned kita's shirt, but didn't take it off. osamu pulled kita's pants off.

"get on all fours for us, kitty captain~" osamu chimed. kita did exactly what he was told.

osamu got behind kita and lifted up his skirt. he started to use his tongue to eat kita out, preparing him for what was yet to come.

once atsumu had taken off all his clothes, osamu stopped eating kita out and swapped places with atsumu. atsumu began to eat kita out again.

once osamu was finished taking all his clothes off, atsumu stopped eating kita out and came to stand next to atsumu.

"captain, look over at us." osamu spoke.

kita looked over at the twins standing next to eachother. he looked both of them up and down a few times, his eyes finally resting on their cocks. holy shit, they were big. both boys were easily between 8-9 inches. kita blushed and gulped.

atsumu spat on his cock and rubbed it around. he then got behind kita. osamu kneeled infront of kita, so when he looked up, he had his cock in his face. kita blushed even more. 

osamu pushed his cock into kita's mouth. kita started to gag after a bit but osamu kept going, holding a firm grip on kita's head. kita tried to back away, but osamu held him in place.

"breathe through your nose, you slut" osamu growled.

once all of osamu's length was buried in kita's hot mouth, atsumu poked at his entrance.

kita closed his eyes as atsumu pushed in. he started counting, what kita presumed was, the inches going in.

"1..2...3..4.."

kita suddenly let out a long moan around osamu's cock.

"5..6..7...8..8.9"

atsumu stayed still inside him for a bit.

"wow, kitty captain really took that like a champ~" osamu spoke.

"look at how small he is, yet he can take two monster cocks so well~" atsumu added on.

kita was rocked between the two, meaning as one cock left him, the other slammed into him. he couldnt stop blushing. they stopped when kita's mouth was once again all the way down on osamu's cock. kita looked up, and kept eye contact with osamu.

"don't stop looking at me, okay?" kita nodded to the best of his ability.

without warning, atsumu then started mercilessly pounding into kita's already abused hole. kita felt like he was in heaven. atsumu hit his prostate with every hit, sending him into pure ecstasy.

"you like that don't you, captain. you just want someone to plough your hole with seed until it's dripping out of you. until you can finger yourself and scoop it out of you." atsumu moaned.

kita tightened around him as he felt atsumu's cock twitch. he let out a loud moan as he felt atsumu's cum filling him up. 

atsumu then pulled out and osamu pulled out of kita's mouth, finally breaking eye contact.

osamu wasted no time slamming into kita.

"f- fuck tsumu, i can feel your cum inside him, it makes good lube." osamu spoke.

kita couldn't see much but from what he had heard, he could hear the twins having a hot makeout.

although no signal was made between them, osamu and kita came at the same time. osamu thrusted into kita hard one last time, makingh kita cum hard on his stomach. osamu also came, half pulling out, so there was a trail of cum inside kita, not just deep inside him.

not longer after, kita collapsed on the bed, thinking he'd never walk again.

the twins didn't fail to show him affection though. they scattered hickeys and kisses all up kita's body, making his skin hot and wet. they both then cuddled into him and feel asleep like that.


End file.
